Who Knows
by punctured-hearts
Summary: [One shot]Sakura keeps thinking of the day 10 years ago when Sasuke left. She meets some one who looks like someone she knew, but he wont tell her his name. Who is it? Sakura and ? ? ?pairing.


A/N: This is my second Naruto story. It's a one shot

_Who Knows_

_Sakura was walking home from work. She was having a rough day. She had been thinking about things from around when Sasuke left. Ten years ago Sasuke Uchiha had left her, their team and his home. All to get stronger so he could kill his older brother. _

_Sakura had been thinking about him all day and what he had done to the people around him. Not just break her heart. Now she was just mad at him. He had left every thing behind just to get power. _

_She saw someone sitting in a tree. He was looking for someone, or something. She was walking near the tree where he sat when he jumped down. She jumped and let out a small scream. He startled her. He was looking at her like his eyes were playing tricks on him._

"_Oh sorry." The man said. "I did not mean to scare you."_

"_O-Oh its ok. You look similar you know." She said head cocked to one side. Her hands were behind her back like they were when she was thinking hard. He looked away quickly. _

"_You must be mistaken." He said rather fast._

"_O-Oh I'm sorry then." She apologized._

"_What's your name?" He asked getting off the topic of him. _

"_Sa- Sakura…What's yours?"_

_He looked away thinking for a bit. 'She'll hate me!' He thought. "I'd rather not say rite now." He said looking away again. "That's ok." She said. "Would you like to meet for coffee tomorrow so we can get to know each other more?" She asked._

"_That would be great." He said happily._

The Next Day 

Sakura was walking to the coffee shop. She was in a good mood today. She was not thinking about Sasuke so desperately. Yes he crossed her mind slightly from time to time but it was nothing big.

Suddenly two ninjas hopped out of a large tree in front of her and stopped her from going on. "So this is the one Sasuke talks so much about." One of them said. 'Sasuke?' She thought. 'He was alive?' She felt relived now.

" _Hello, Sakura. Please don't fight with us. We just want to take you away now." She kicked the girl ninja. She tried to punch the male put he stopped her arm. "Now, now little lady. We don't want to use force now do we? But if you keep this up we have to." The fight began._

_Sakura was putting up a pretty good fight, but she was not good enough. She was getting beat. The female heard something and told the male that she saw "Someone". He nodded and the girl left. Now she was just fighting the male. _

_The girl popped up in front of he male Sakura met the day before. He had seen her fighting the two ninjas and was about to help. The female stopped him. "Oh no you don't." _

"_Get out of my way Kona. You have no business in my home." He growled._

"_Yes we do. She is the reason you left Afone and me. You broke my heart for what? For her, Sakura oh I miss Sakura. It was all about her." She growled. "I heard you mumble Sakura's name in your sleep and say you miss her and loved her once before and still do." _

"_He winced. Now Afone and I will kill her in front of you! Afone is almost done anyway." He looked where Sakura was. She was getting badly hurt. She was getting punched rapidly on the face while she stabbed him in the arm not letting go. She was beginning to cry. He had to hurry and fight Kona. He tripped her and started to fight her._

_Soon he finished the fight and Kona was cursing at him. He jumped down to Sakura was fought Afone. "I will kill you for this!" He yelled. Looking at Sakura and sighing. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said. "What?" She asked._

_Then his sharingon when into effect. "You will play for what you have done to Sakura Afone!" He growled. "You will pay." Sakura heard a crack and a whimper of Afone. Then it hit her 'Sasuke!' He was Sasuke! Afone and Kona where gone and Sasuke was happy. He was about to turn and help Sakura when…_

"_Sasuke!" She yelled jumping on his back crying. He sighed he knew she would either be happy or mad. He could not tell witch she was. She was crying harder now. She got off of him and sat on the ground. "S- Sasuke." She said crying. He shushed her. He hugged her. He knew now that she was happy of his return. _

_She hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a bit. "I'm sorry for what I put you through Sakura." A tear went down his cheek. Then Sakura kissed Sasuke. He relaxed and they were both happy. When the word of Sasuke's return got out, every one came and met him. Soon Sasuke and Sakura got married, and every thing when back to the way it was before._

_The End_


End file.
